NIN STALKERS
by Ultimate Rasengan Master
Summary: What would happen if Naruto was set in the present with demons, vampires, and werewolfs. What things would be different read to see. AU, NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, KakaAnko, and many many more pairings


NIN-STALKERS

Prologue

Hey, my name's Naruto Uzumaki, I'm an orphan, but I have oji-san, and Ero-Sennin, and baa-chan. They're my family now, for a few years I've been on the road with Ero-Sennin training, for about year we had this other kid, Sasuke Uchiha, he was ok for the most part but he didn't talk much. He was a Vampire, which I didn't like I usually kill them, and demons. He went to train with a Vampire friend of oji-san. If you hadn't guessed I'm not 100 human. When I was born the greatest demon ever was sealed inside me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Oji-san isn't 100 human either he is 75 werewolf and 25 human. Now oji-san has gathered an elite team of hunters (Demon, Vampire, and Werewolf) and me and Ero-Sennin are part of it.

I was born in Konoha and lived there for 6 years, so it will be nice to return home, until baa-chan found me and told me she, oji-san, and Ero-Sennin had been looking for me. They all apparently knew my parents. I always asked "What was my father like and what did he look like." Now we will begin my journey with the NIN-STALKERS

* * *

Chapter 1: The Meeting (Part 1)

Naruto and Jiraiya were walking through an abandoned warehouse district. Naruto was getting a little scared "Sensei are you sure we're going the right way?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah kid, I'm sure" said Jiraiya. Naruto nodded, as perverted as Jiraiya is he still felt safe with him. They walked for a few more minutes when Jiraiya seen a large shuriken painted on the wall and it had "NS" painted in it. "We're here, kid help me open the door" said Jiraiya. As soon as Jiraiya touched the door it started opening.

"Jiraiya good to see you" said Sarutobi.

"Sensei its good to see you too" said Jiraiya. Sarutobi then turned to Naruto.

"How's my favorite grandson?" asked Sarutobi.

"I'm great now that I get to fight more demons and vampires." replied Naruto. "Well let me show you to your living quarters'', said Sarutobi, "Jiraiya your room is #2, Tsunade arrived yesterday so she's settled", Jiraiya then left to his room, "Naruto your room is #6 and you have a roommate."

"What?" asked Naruto?

"Don't worry you've met before so relax, but he is out on a mission won't be back for a few hours." said Sarutobi. Just then Jiraiya returned.

"Naruto unpack and meet us in the Control Room," Jiraiya commanded.

Naruto didn't even have that much to unpack, spare kunai & shuriken, 2 more sets of clothes, and his sword. His cloths consisted of black jeans, an orange T-shirt, a black leather vest, a black leather jacket with two orange pin stripes, black sunglasses, and a pair of black sneakers, basically a modern ninja outfit. Naruto finished unpacking and ran to the Control Room.

"Damn it's big in here" said Naruto.

"Quiet Naruto" Said Tsunade.

"Baa-chan! I, ugh" cried Naruto, as he crashed into the floor.

"_Don't__ CALL ME__ That_, its Tsunade okaa-san" said Tsunade.

"My bad okaa-san, so oji-san who is my roommate" asked Naruto?

"I'll tell you who, he is the most emo kid that I have ever me, even more than Neji" said Shikamaru.

"Who are you" asked Naruto.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara, resident tech expert" said Shikamaru, he was wearing faded jeans, a light grey long sleeve shirt, a black T-shirt with a skull and cross-bones, his hair in a high stubby pony tail, and some sort of goggles on the top of his head.

"Shikamaru who is this Neji guy" asked Naruto.

"I'm Neji Hyuga one of the last Hyugas and the former clan prodigy" replied Neji, slowly walking in with Hinata and Tenten following him. He was wearing tight dark blue jeans with a black T-shirt that said "I'm not emo I'm angsty", his right arm was completely covered in bandages from his upper bicep to his knuckles on his hand and on his left hand he had black fishnet that went around his middle finger and up his arm under his shirt.

"Your name stranger" asked Neji.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the best demon/vampire slayer that has ever existed" replied Naruto.

"Yeah right I doubt you ever faced a vampire" said Neji.

"Hey I traveled with on for a year, didn't we sensei" said Naruto.

Jiraiya nodded and added, "Yep, little Sasu-Chan was so quiet and shy and believe me Neji-san, Naruto may exaggerate a little but he is very strong."

"Sasu as in Sasuke" asked Neji.

"Yes" replied Jiraiya.

"Sasuke Uchiha" asked Neji.

"Yes" said Jiraiya.

"So you're Ero-Sennin" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes, that was Sasuke and Naruto's nickname for him" replied Sarutobi trying not to laugh.

"Hey Shikamaru when is my roommate going to get here" asked Naruto.

"In a few minutes, I think" said Shikamaru.

"Shika are you sure" asked Sarutobi.

"Here let me ask Kakashi," said Shika,

"Yeah he said their done and are heading back here."

"Kakashi, does that mean Sasuke is here, too" asked Jiraiya to Sarutobi.

"Yes I think it shall be an interesting reunion, Naruto and Sasuke" said Sarutobi.

Naruto and Shika were talking, "So who are the two girls over there with Neji" asked Naruto.

"The one with the blue hair is Hinata Hyuga, Neji's cousin, she is shy and Neji doesn't like other boys around her so back off Naruto" said Shika.

"What you know me for 5 minutes and you think you have figured me out, well you are good, what about the other one" asked Naruto.

"That's Tenten, an orphan raised by the Hyuga for 6 years before its down fall, her relationship with Neji is complicated. From what I can gather she likes him and he has confessed in me that he also has feelings for her, just don't tell anybody" said Shika.

Naruto nodded and they talked some more before hearing a guys voice come from the speakers "Nara-san open up before Sakura-chan gets impatient"

"Yeah Shika you lazy-ass bastard open the damn door" said a girls voice Naruto assumed to be Sakura.

Shika grabbed the head set and said "Yeah alright hold your horses, troublesome women", Shika pushed a button on his console and Naruto watched a screen as the same door Jiraiya and him walked through, he saw a black Ford Mustang (1965) rolled on in it also had two blood red stripes going from the hood to the trunk.

"Sweet ride" said Naruto

"I know" said Shika. Naruto saw 3 people get out of the car, 2 of which he had never seen, an older guy, about 25 he guessed, with white/silvery hair, a black vest with a bunch of pockets, with a red swirl on the chest and back, a face mask and head band over his left eye, the next was the girl he heard on the intercom, she had short pink hair, a red Chinese top with black biking shorts, and a tan skirt cut about the same as the biking shorts. She also had fingerless black gloves on. The last person had raven hair that looked like a bird's ass, he knew only one person who would wear their hair like that.

"Sasuke Uchiha" said Naruto, Sasuke was wearing a black high collared shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and black jeans All three had a 9mm, a kunai pouch, and a shuriken holster. "Well I'll be damned, I knew I'd see that son of a bitch again," said Naruto, "What's it been sensei 3 years since the last time I seen him."

Just then they walked in, "Actually its been 2 years, 11 months, and 16 days, you stupid fox" said Sasuke.

"Shut the hell up sucker and give me a hug" said Naruto. The two embraced each other like brothers who hadn't seen each other in years.

"Who is this Sasuke-kun" said Sakura, he assumed.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, one of my best friends besides you, he is more like a brother. Naruto this is Sakura Haruno, found her abandon on the street about a year after we split up" said Sasuke.

"Who's the other guy" asked Naruto.

"Oh that's Kakashi Hatake, famous in the Vampire world, has the Sharingan in his left eye, and is mine and Sakura's sensei" replied Sasuke.

"The Sharingan thing explains the tilted head band" said Naruto.

"He's a nice guy most of the time, but is a brutal sensei" said Sakura.

"So, Sasuke how are you, has you need for blood increased any" asked Naruto.

"No not really, all of us Vampires in NIN-STALKERS take a serum that decreases the need almost completely, thanks to lazy-ass" said Sasuke.

"Good we'll finish this in private" said Naruto, Sasuke nodded. "so what's up with all the girls" asked Naruto, he then felt 2 flashes of anger from Sakura and Tenten, "NO, I didn't mean it like that, girls are good slayers its just I didn't think that many girls would be interested."

"Well most of us do it out of vengeance, I was turned by the vampires that killed my family, Tenten and Hinata do it for their parents who were also killed by vampires" said Sakura.

"Ahhhh, Not just any vampires though they were Sound Vampires, Orochimaru, himself, even went to the Hyuga compound to the Hyuga leaders" explained Kakashi, "Yo, I'm Kakashi Hatake…… your new sensei."


End file.
